A Perfect Plan
by DarthRevan010
Summary: Lord Sidious the most feared man is about to solidify his rule, his plan is most hideous to anyone with morals.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Lord Sidious the most feared man is about to solidify his rule, his plan is most hideous to anyone with morals.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I will not do such a thing he is my son!" Lord Sidious snapped at his former master.

"You will do well Sidious to heed my warning, love is a weakness!" Lord **Plagueis**snapped right back.

"I created him; I love him as my son I will not let him suffer." Lord Sidious said becoming tired of this debate with his former master.

"You will be betrayed, you lied to him, and he will not forgive you for this transgression Lord Sidious." Lord **Plagueis** tried to reason with him now, rather than debate.

"My plan is fool proof, he will not betray me, and I have foreseen it." Lord Sidious confidently spoke.

"You are a fool, over ambitious as always, you will fail Sidious and I will be there shoving it in your face." With that said Lord **Plagueis** left the medical wing on Kamino returning to the force.

Lord Sidious dropped his head into his hands. "My son will not betray me!" Then an idea struck him. "If I can give Lord Vader his body back perhaps I can give him his wife as well yes, yes this will work." Lord Sidious said to him self. Standing quickly he began walking fast to Lama Sue' office.

After discussing the matter over with Lama Su, Lord Sidious learned it was possible to clone Senator Amidala Lama Su told Lord Sidious that there was a blood sample on Corusant. Even to Lord Sidious surprise they would even be able to clone the twins she carried. But the only thing that would make it fail was Padme she would have no memory of who she was, or for that matter who anyone was.

Lord Sidious smiled the most evil and happy smile if that was possible, his plans had just been made concrete, if he left behind Sith principals and did this he and his apprentice… no son would rule forever and the Jedi will never return.

Lord Sidious gave the order to make a clone of Lord Vader and his beloved Padme.

Lord Sidious milled about thinking of a way to get ride of Padme's current children they must not survive if they survive then Vader would turn against him. Sidious made his way to a communications terminal, at once a dark clad man appeared.

"What is thy bidding my master?" The man asked bowing deeply.

"Ah Jix I want you to find this women and ensure her and her children are dealt with permanently, she and her children are a direct threat to my empire." Lord Sidious said.

"It will be done milord, what should I do with the bodies?" Jix asked.

"There can be nothing left, incineration would be best in this matter." Lord Sidious commanded.

"Consider it done milord." Jix said holo image fading.

XxX 6 months later….

Lord Vader had agreed eventually to the procedure his Master was so adamant about.

"Master I…don't deserve this; I failed you the Jedi still remain." Lord Vader said still looking down at his missing limbs. "How can you reward me for such failure?"

Lord Sidious stood there for several moments then spoke. "Lord Vader I will ask one question, if you had a son and could make him whole after an accident left him cripple… would you do it?" Lord Sidious said looking deep into Vader's eyes once they lifted.

"I…I would destroy the galaxy if it meant he would be whole and happy." Lord Vader choked out.

"Than let me give this gift to my son.' Lord Sidious said the pleasant smile Vader remembered as a young child meeting him for the first time when he became Chancellor.

"What? What did you just say?" Lord Vader said his head snapping back up to meet Sidious gaze.

"All will be explained my son when the procedure is over, I promise." Lord Sidious said as Vader felt the drugs take effect slipping into unconsciousness.

"Milord we are ready when you are." Lama Su said standing next to the undamaged clone of Vader.

Lord Sidious moved to the head of both beds placing his hand on both Vader's and reciting a chant soon the room became bright so much more than it was, Lama Su had to cover her eyes. It took longer than Sidious had originally thought, it took him less time for him to slip into his clone but none the less it had worked, the crippled form of the old Vader was now lifeless crippled corpse.

Soon the machines hooked up to the clone now beeped with life signs, strong life signs. Sidious was pleased, he was drained and nearly fainted, and luckily Lama Su had quick reflexes and was able to steady the Emperor from across the bed.

"Milord you need rest, please this way." Lama Su pleaded.

Lord Sidious was too weak to speak. He nodded his head and took one last look towards his son.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well let me know what you think, and yes I plan on continuing I will betray you. Thanks for all the support. Oh I lost my beta reader if anyone is interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Life and Death

Soon after Lord Sidious had laid down Lord Vader was gaining strength. With his new body the force he once held was now back in full force. Ever much so was his body already pre-conditioned. That was one of Lord Sidious orders to Lama Su.

He wanted his son to be full ready to resume his duties as prince of the empire, not retraining his body. It was a simple request for the all too advanced cloning facility to achieve.

Lord Vader had slept for three days, and was coming to. Lama Su was there to great him.

"Lord Vader, how do you feel?" Lama Su asked unhooking one of many intravenous line going to the Dark Lord.

"I feel…" Lord Vader unsure how he felt, yes he was happy he had his body back and even his old arm that he lost to Dooku, but the thought that his Padme was killed, no murdered by his hand was too much to bear. How could he even live with himself? Then a memory hit him, no it was the Jedi who turned her against him if not for them he would still have his angel.

With new found anger be mad a promise to wipe out all Jedi or anyone who claimed allegiance with them.

"That no longer concerns you." Lord Vader spat at Lama Su. "Where is the Emperor?" Lord Vader said standing up.

"His majesty is in the room next door resting, transferring your essence to the new body left him weak. Lama Su explained.

Lord Vader only nodded in response then realized he could not go before his master in his current attire.

"Where are my clothes?" Vader asked.

"You will find a set of robes the Emperor left for you to change into." Lama Su said indicating toward the refresher with her long thin arm.

Lord Vader stood and walked into the refresher. Once inside he looked into the mirror inspecting his new body. He was quite impressed not even the scar on his face was present. Vader shed his gown stepping into the shower. At first the cold water shocked him causing him to jump back, and then the warm water ran down his body. After fifteen minutes or so he stepped out drying himself off.

Lord Vader grabbed the package that held his new robes, attached was a note: Lord Vader my son, I give you these new robes once worn by Darth Revan himself; they will aide in augmenting your considerable force power. Once you have dressed meet with me we have much to discuss.

Vader dressed quickly and exited the refresher heading straight to his master or was it father he was quite confused at the moment.

Lord Vader passed right by the red robed guards, not like they had a chance to stop him he was Lord Vader it would have been a quick death if they attempted such.

Once inside he could see him sleeping peacefully. Vader walked over to him standing over him the Emperor slowly awoke. Surprised to see Lord Vader standing over him he jumped a little then regained his composure.

"Ah Lord Vader, good my son please sit we have much to talk about." Lord Sidious said propping himself up.

Lord Vader did as he was told; once he took a seat the question he was going to ask need not be spoken.

Sidious started of with how his master had trained him to create life through the midichlorians and after several failed attempts he found one woman named Shimi, he befriended her and while she slept he used the force and midichlorians to impregnate her. While she carried her baby she was closely watch. As much as it pained him to see his child go through slavery he could not risk his plans to rule the galaxy. He foresaw that he would be cared for and granted freedom soon after birth; however he did not foresee the slave master dieing. After that he lost all traces of Shimi. It wasn't until after the blockade of Naboo he rediscovers his son. Even at that time as much as it disgusted him that the Jedi would train him, it was a necessary evil. As his son grew he influenced him as a father could keep that bond. Once the Jedi started to distrust him he increased is influence as a result the Jedi started to mistrust his son even further thus pushing his son closer to him.

"I am sorry my son If I could have, I would have had you at my side." Sidious said hoping Vader's anger would not over whelm him.

Vader sat there for several minutes taking this all in then spoke. "I understand father, it will take time for me to wrap my mind around this. And as your son I will stand by you as you are the only family I have left, everything else is lost." Vader said never looking up from the floor.

Sidious slid out of the bed reaching for his cloak and pulling the cowl over. "I think it is time I gave you your second surprise." Sidious said. Vader's head snapped up seeing only the enormous smile on his fathers face.

"I don't understand. What other surprise could you have for me?" Vader said standing up.

"Follow me my son I will show you." Sidious said making a gesture for Vader to join him at his side before they departed for Vader's surprise.

Both Sith Lords walked down the hall in complete silence. After what seemed like an eternity to Lord Vader they reached a door labeled "Restricted Area."

They entered the room Sidious moved to a curtain and slowly pulled back the person before Vader was that of his wife.

"Padme!" Vader screamed out rushing to her side taking her hand. Vader turned looking at his father. "How…How is this possible you told me I killed her?" Vader asked turning back to his wife.

Sidious moved to the other side of the bed taking a seat. "I was mistaken son I was able to save her essence of life and transported her here with you, but." Before Sidious could finish Vader cut in.

"But what… is she… brain dead?" Vader finally choked out.

"No my son she will recover; however the doctors here say she will never recover her memory." Sidious explained then continued. "I know you are devastated about all this. Look at from this point of view at least she is alive and you still love her. You have your family back, I have my family back." Sidious said standing brushing a strand of hair from Padme's face then looking up to Vader.

"I… don't… I don't know how to thank you master." Vader said stumbling over his words.

"Please call me father my son, the title of master is no longer needed in private." Sidious said moving to the other side of the bed standing before Vader.

For the first time Father and son embraced for several moments. Sidious pulled back looking deep into Vader's eyes. "Now my son I must return to Imperial Center, I trust you can handle this. When Padme is ready for the travel comes home, I have a place picked out." Sidious said turning to leave.

"Father." Vader said waiting for Sidious to turn back to him.

"Yes my son." Sidious replied.

"I will never be able to repay you." Vader said tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oh my dear boy having you and grandchildren is payment enough." Sidious said leaving the room.

XxX

Vader turned back to Padme pulling up a chair and grasping her hand waiting for her to awake.

After some time Vader was unsure must had dosed off, he saw Padme stir. Waiting like a child on his life day to unwrap a gift, Vader held his breath. The memory of him choking her was too much for him to bear. "Please, if you do remember forgive me my Angel." Vader pleaded in his thoughts.

Padme groaned several times before her eye flew open. "Where am I? Who? Who are you?" Padme asked in a startled tone.

"Padme, it's me…" Vader stopped think of which name to use, he decided to use his true name. "Anakin don't you remember?" Vader pleaded to her.

"I…I'm not sure I don't remember anything, what are you to me?" Padme said pulling her hand from his.

"Padme I am your husband Anakin Skywalker, you are caring our children." Vader explained.

"What happened to me?" Padme asked a small pain forming in her abdomen.

Vader noticing this jumped up screaming for the doctor, he started to send soothing waves through the force to help calm her till the doctor could arrive.

After what seem like a century had passed the doctor came bursting through the door. After several moments he righted himself.

"She is going into labor; we must move her now the babies are coming quickly." Lomo Ra said to Vader.

XxX

Jix was able to track Padme's ship to Polis Massa. He was only able to land when he convinced the medical staff he had been injured and required attention. Once the droid had finished he looked around and found the area that Padme was being held she was giving birth.

Jix climbed into the air vents winding through the facility was not pleasant to say the least but he had a mission to complete it wasn't personal, he didn't like killing women and children but it was the emperor who commanded him, and he would obey later he would ask forgiveness.

Once he was over head, everyone including the two Jedi seemed to be pre-occupied to notice him. Taking advantage of this he placed four explosive devices in the center and started his way back to his ship. While he maneuvered his way back he came across the communications junction to the transmitter placing another device and moving on. Once on board Jix asked for his clearance to leave after several minutes it was granted. As his ship left the hold of Polis Massa the ships communications unit came to life he switched it on.

"Mr. Fouler you are ordered to return to Polis Massa at…" The officer was cut short; Jix had detonated the explosive devices.

Jix held his head in shame. "Force help me if anyone finds out." Jix said to no one.

XxX

Padme (the real one) just slipped unconscious, as Obi Wan and Bail took the babies to the conference room, as they walked down the hall they both were blown forward as two separate explosions ripped through the facility.

Obi Wan was the first to recover. "What in blazes was that?" Obi Wan shouted. Standing back up checking to see if Luke was ok, he checked Bail and Leia.

Unfortunately Bail had taken a small piece of shrapnel to the back of the head.

Obi Wan picked up the whaling Leia and proceeded to the command level. Once the lift opened up the command deck was everything but order.

"Complete chaos." Obi Wan thought. After several minutes Obi Wan was able to stop an officer. "What happened?"

"Master Jedi we have been attacked." The officer replied he was still shacking.

"By who and from where?"

"All we know it was not external…" Before he could finish Obi Wan interrupted.

"What do you mean you know it wasn't external?" Obi Wan asked sternly.

The officer went into great detail and mentioned that shortly after a ship left all hell broke loose.

"Were you able to get a trace on the ship?" Obi Wan asked.

"No we weren't expecting this to have our trackers up." The offer said, "I am sorry Master Jedi I must see to my other duties.

Obi Wan only nodded looking to the bundles in his arms he needed to find Yoda.

Obi Wan turned on his heal heading to the conference room where Yoda was.

When Obi Wan entered he stopped in his tracks, there was Master Yoda pushed up against a tipped chair, his green blood all around him. Obi Wan placed Luke and Leia down on the couch near by. Obi Wan slowly approached the Jedi Master.

Obi Wan knelt slowly at his side; Yoda had a large sized piece of shrapnel that had lodged itself deep into his chest from the top running down to his hip. With every heart beat Obi Wan saw blood ooze out. Obi Wan knew there was nothing he could do for Master Yoda, he would die soon.

Yoda let out a small gurgled cough. "Master Kenobi." Yoda spoke softly into his ear. "To Tatooine raise them you must, Premeditated this was." Yoda then fell silent his head slumping Yoda's body became still as the last breath escaping his body.

Obi Wan stood still staring at Master Yoda. He was now the last, no more Jedi it was over. The thought of raising one child of Skywalker would be trying but two and twins at that would be impossible. However he was given a task and he would do the job regardless if they killed him.

Obi Wan was able to secure passage to Tatooine with Captain Antilles. Once there he planned on burning Yoda's body.

XxX

Vader held Padme's hand as she pushed hard. Lomo Ra was delivering the babies. The first one came out.

"Lomo Ra looked to Vader, "It's a boy."

"Luke." Was all Vader could get out he was too choked up.

Soon Padme's cries filled the air as another contraction came.

"Lomo Ra looked at Vader again, "It's a girl"

"Leia" Vader replied looking back to Padme, "You did it my angel." Vader said kissing the top of her head.

Padme fell back finally the pain had left her. She soon was able to pick her head up as Vader brought Luke over for her to hold.

"He has your eyes Anakin." Padme said still looking deep into Luke's eyes.

"And Leia has yours." Vader said handing Leia off exchanging with Luke.

If it had not been for Luke and Leia's bright force presence than Vader might have felt the true Luke and Leia, being so close he was unable to feel them.

XxX

On His way back to Imperial Center the Emperor was very displeased, he had felt four new force presences hit all at the same time, just after that he felt Yoda become one with the force.

"Get me Jix now." Sidious snapped venom laced in his words.

After a minute or so, Jix's holo appeared before him. Jix didn't even get a chance to speak, the force crushed his entire body killing him instantly.

Ok a little longer more like my usual chapters. I know clones are not supposed to have the force but for this one time go with it its going to get interesting trust me. Oh and I had to kill off a couple of Characters they just didn't fit with this story. I still don't have replacement beta reader anyone who is interested pm me enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

To all I have returned from Iraq, and will soon have some updates for you all to read

To all I have returned from Iraq, and will soon have some updates for you all to read. Thanks for your support in all my endeavors.


End file.
